


Messages and Miles

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Roman and Ann have been in a long-distance relationship for a year. Thousands of messages and 500 miles later, they finally meet.





	Messages and Miles

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a Human AU for the Sanders Sides. Constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated. Feel free contact me on Tumblr, my name on there is Meginoi.

Roman and Patton sat in the departure lounge, waiting for the call for their flight. Roman’s leg shook, his fingers tapped against the arm rest and his eyes flicked to the flight schedule every few seconds. He just couldn’t relax, not when his love was a mere few hours away. 

That was why he was sitting here, looking like he’d had a few too many energy drinks. He was finally meeting his boyfriend, Ann. They’d been long-distance until now, constantly talking online but never getting the chance to actually meet.

They’d met on Tumblr, bonding through a love of Disney and arguing over the meanings of the films. Roman had first thought Ann was a bit…melodramatic but had quickly gotten used to talking to the boy. He realized he’d fallen for Ann when they first Skyped. Finally seeing the boy on the other side of the screen made butterflies erupt in his stomach and his jaw to drop. Ann was so beautiful. They’d started dating a few months later. To them it was perfect.

After a year of dating, Roman had finally saved up enough money from different acting jobs to buy a plane ticket and fly across the country. When he’d told Patton he been ecstatic, insisting on coming with him. Ann had been extremely open to the idea, surprising Roman at his enthusiasm to head into a new situation. After all, they both been secretly dying to actually meet.

Today was the day. Roman heard the boarding call for his flight and stood, Patton following. He grabbed his backpack and made his way to the gate, walking faster than what was needed. “Slow down, Ro. You’re not gonna miss it,” Patton laughed, jogging to keep up with the other. Roman didn’t reply, keeping his eyes fixed on the gate he knew was his at the end of the corridor. 

“Roman…” Patton grabbed his arm, bringing the younger to a sudden stop. He finally turned to look the boy next to him, eyes wide and breathing heavy. “It’s gonna be fine. Don’t worry about it, okay? I’m sure he’ll love you.”

“I’m okay, Pat. Just a little nervous,” Roman sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“It’s okay to be nervous. Just think of it as a new adventure!” 

Roman smiled. “You’re right. As always.”

“C’mon kiddo, let’s get to the gate.” 

They reached the boarding gate, handed over the tickets and boarded the plane. 

Roman slumped down in the window seat, taking out his phone. A message from Ann appeared. 

Hi Princey. (Roman smiled at the nickname) Today’s the day. I’ll see you soon. Love you  
Ann xx 

He quickly typed out a reply. 

Hey Hot Topic. Getting on the plane now. See you in a few hours my love.  
Love you too,  
Roman xxxx

“You should turn that off now. We’re gonna be taking off soon,” Patton said, grabbing Roman’s attention. He quickly shut down the device. 

They both watched as the plane started to move. It quickly gained speed and started to leave the ground, taking them towards the cloudless, blue sky.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Ann smiled as he read the text. Just a few more hours to go. He’d been waiting for this day for months, just waiting for Roman to bring up the subject he was too anxious to bring up for fear of ruining their relationship. When Roman had finally bought up the subject of meeting Ann had been so happy he’d forgotten to reply, leaving him waiting 2 hours for his answer. 

Ann had to admit, at first he wasn’t keen on the overly dramatic boy who’d messaged him. He’d started calling him Princey to tease him after Roman had went on a tirade defending Disney princes but it had quickly turned into a term of endearment. Before he knew it, Ann was head over heels for the boy who’d broke down his walls and made him feel wanted, who’d made him feel special. 

Logan had been suspicious of this online relationship, warning Ann to be careful. However, as soon as he was sure the other wasn’t being catfished, Logan warmed to listening to Ann gush about Roman. He made his friend feel happy and if Ann was happy, Logan was too. He insisted on coming to the airport with Ann, he wanted to finally meet Roman after over a year of him dating his best friend.

A mixture of anxiety and excitement whirled around in Ann’s stomach as he sat with Logan, who was helping to keep his anxiety at bay. 

“What if he doesn’t like me, Lo?” Ann whispered. 

“Ann, it is statistically unlikely he would take a flight across the country if he thought he wouldn’t like you,” Logan reasoned. The other didn’t reply. 

Logan sighed. “How about we watch a Disney film until it’s time to go the airport? It might help to calm you.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Ann replied.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Logan and Ann waited in the arrivals, eyes never leaving the doors Roman would come through.

Roman and Patton stepped off the plane, both a mix of nerves and excitement. They were here. It was time. 

The two quickly made their way through security, excitedly hopping from foot to foot as they waited for their bags to come through. Roman kept glancing to the doors, aching to run through them and find Ann. 

“There they are!” Patton exclaimed a bit too loudly, pointing to the brightly colored suitcases that had just appeared on the conveyor belt. 

Roman and Patton grabbed their own cases and made their way to the exit into the land-side area of arrivals. The younger boy felt a hand squeeze his own as he found himself stumbling the closer they got to the doors. He looked over at Patton. 

“It’s gonna be fine,” Patton smiled. “You ready?” 

Roman grinned and nodded. They pushed the doors open and stepped out.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Ann’s eyes scanned the crowd now walking into the waiting area. He was getting worried. 

Where was he? 

Had he changed his mind?

Did he not love him anymore? 

What if something had happened? 

Oh god, something had happened, hadn’t it? He wasn’t allowed in and- 

That was when his eyes fell on him. His Roman. He was finally here. 

Ann pointed him out to Logan and ran. A genuine smile bursting onto his face. 

Roman saw the figure running towards him and dropped the case, ready to embrace his boyfriend. 

Ann threw his arms around the other’s neck and wrapped his legs around Roman’s waist. Ro clung to him, burrowing into the crook of Ann’s neck. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity to them but couldn’t have been more than a minute. Ann separated himself from the other before immediately being lifted up and kissed by Roman. They poured over a year of affection into the kiss they had both been waiting for. 

Eventually they pulled away, drinking in the sight of each other. Ann’s eyes trailed from soft brown eyes, the corners crinkled from smiling, down to a sculpted jaw and smooth lips. He felt the strong arms holding him close, the muscles occasionally shifting slightly. To him, Roman was perfect.

Roman took in Anxiety’s appearance. The pale foundation that barely concealed the blush gracing his cheeks, his brown eyes and the soft curve of his neck. Roman wouldn’t trade him for the world.

Patton grinned at the sight of them, finding it too sweet for words. Logan let a small smile break through his usual stoic persona. 

“Hi Princey,” Ann smiled, breaking away but leaving their hands intertwined. 

“Hey Hot Topic,” Roman laughed. 

“How was your flight?” 

“It was good, better now we’re here though,” Roman said. 

“We?” Ann questioned. 

“Oh, I forgot,” Roman exclaimed. “This is my friend, Patton.” 

Ann turned to the cheerful looking boy standing next to his boyfriend. 

“Hi kiddo! Nice to finally meet you, you’re all Roman talks about these days.” Patton pulled Ann into a friendly hug, Ann stiffened at the sudden contact but immediately relaxed when he looked to Roman and saw a soft smile gracing his lips.

“Nice to meet you too.” Ann’s tone became a little more reserved but he’d make an effort to be friendlier for Roman. “My friend, Logan, is waiting over there. C’mon, Ro. He wants to meet you.” Ann took Roman’s hand again and led him to where Logan stood, leaving Patton to follow. 

“So, you must be Roman. Nice to meet you.” Logan said, offering a hand. Roman took it and gave a quick handshake. 

“Nice to meet you too. This is my friend, Patton,” Roman replied, glancing to his friend. 

Patton had a deep blush staining his cheeks, staring at Logan with what could only be described as heart-eyes. “H-hi, nice to meet you,” Patton stuttered.

“Uh, you too,” Logan replied, sharing the same look as Pat. 

Roman and Ann shared a knowing smile, maybe they wouldn’t be the only two getting something out of the trip.

Ann placed his head against Roman’s shoulder. The other planting a kiss on the crown of his head.

All four of them couldn’t wait to see what this trip had in store for them.


End file.
